La Criatura del Bosque
by Luccere chan
Summary: El país de Paires está en espera de la visita de tres príncipes extranjeros, los cuales deberán comprometerse con las tres princesas que viven en esa nación. Sin embargo, todo esto cambiará cuando una de ellas desaparezca, desencadenando una búsqueda que hará peligrar su bienestar.
1. Chapter 1

Las tres jóvenes tomaban su descanso vespertino en los jardines traseros que bordeaban el castillo, rodeados por un serpenteante lago de prístinas aguas azul-verdosas que reflejaba los últimos vestigios del sol y le proporcionaba una hermosa vista al panorama.

La llegada del verano y el sol que lo acompañaba era la razón por las que ellas habían decidido pasar ese día fuera, solas, sin la compañía de sus padres… tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar entre ellas. Pero primero, querían aprovechar al máximo cada momento de libertad que les quedaba, el último vestigio de la inocencia que amenazaba con desaparecer.

Las mayores estaban juntas, charlando y comentando cosas que, para los ojos de cualquier extraño, no tenían la menor importancia, pero que para ellas eran lo único valioso en estos momentos.

La más joven, como era su costumbre, jugaba con las pequeñas criaturas que se aventuraban fuera de su hogar dentro del bosque colindante, aquellos animales que ella había aprendido a amar y que conocía casi tan bien como a sus hermanas y a sus padres.

Ninguna de ellas era hija biológica del Rey. Las tres quedaron solas debido a la plaga de fiebre amarilla que azotó al reino y dejó tan desgastada a la ciudad como a sus habitantes. Nadie parecía tener consciencia de quién era y dónde estaba, por lo que encontrar a los padres de esas niñas resultó imposible. Tampoco era sencillo pedirle a alguna familia que se hiciera cargo de ellas, considerando el estado físico, anímico y monetario de todos sus habitantes. Fue más fácil, en realidad, cuidar de ellas y criarlas dentro del castillo, usándolo además como una excusa para cumplir uno de lo mayores deseos de los monarcas: descendencia.

Los médicos habían revisado concienzudamente a sus Majestades, no pudiendo encontrar ninguna causa real para su infertilidad. ¿Qué debe hacer un Rey al carecer de descendencia a la cual dejar la corona? ¿Cómo asegurar la supervivencia de su estirpe y el gobierno de su reino? ¿Cómo partir hacia el otro mundo con completa serenidad sin príncipes en los qué abdicar? Sin más parientes que los estrictamente necesarios, no querían disponer así del destino de su ciudad, aquella que tanto amaban él y su esposa.

Y entonces, después de la maldición de la enfermedad que cayó en el pueblo, donde los enfermos atestaban los sanatorios y los muertos se apilaban en las afueras de los depositarios, una calma inexplicable pero deseada, llegó a sus vidas. La ciudad se recuperó. Sus habitantes lograron reponerse, el tránsito comercial se acrecentó y la ciudad comenzó una época de esplendor como pocas veces se había visto.

Además, en contraste con tiempos pasados, cuando todos evitaban pasar por los caminos que conectaban a la ciudad de Paires con los reinos vecinos de Clefta, Case y Astra, ahora se había convertido en un referente obligado en las rutas de comerciantes y mercaderes, quienes disfrutaban de la tranquila vida que podía respirarse en cada una de sus calles, sus tiendas y la sencillez de su gente.

Nadie entendía cómo había podido haberse recompuesto con tal prontitud, pero se agradecía en verdad. Si se trataba de conseguir víveres, telas o maderas, o si sólo se buscaba relajarse con el panorama y la gente, la opción era ir a Paires y eso le dio fuerza y prestigio al país.

La ciudad, entonces, vivió una época de plenitud que iba_ in crescendo_, pero nada se notaba más que la revitalizada actitud de sus gobernantes. La vitalidad de las tres niñas parecía habérseles inyectado en las venas.

Los Reyes, cansados, enfermos, y ya entrados en años vieron y sintieron el cambio en sus vidas a partir del momento en que incluyeron a sus _hijas_ en ellas: cada día que pasaba los Reyes se sentían lozanos y llenos de energía, y no podía ser de otra forma, considerando el trabajo que requería atenderlas. Esas tres criaturas trajeron alegría y emoción a cada uno de los habitantes del castillo, pero también vinieron acompañadas de interminables llantos a mitad de la noche cortesía de la más pequeña, caprichos y ravietas de las mayores y griteríos y corredizas por parte de las tres. El silencio se volvió sólo un recuerdo en la memoria de sus habitantes.

Cuando crecieron las cosas se pusieron peor: la chica de cabello azul consideraba sumamente divertido el caminar descalza por el salón principal justo después de que acababan de limpiarlo… y de que ella volviera de pisar charcos de lodo; la pelirroja se convenció que estaba destinada a ser la siguiente capitana de los guardias después de un buen día que los espió en uno de sus entrenamientos diarios, corría por los jardines detrás de los gansos blandiendo una rama a modo de espada… sus hazañas terminaron después de que uno de ellos le mordiera un tobillo; la pequeña rubia era la más tranquila de las tres, amaba caminar junto al lago que desembocaba afuera del castillo, hasta que le nació una especie de fobia al agua después de que un día cayera al agua y casi se ahogara.

La Reina adoraba leerles cuentos a la orilla de aquel lago, mientras ellas se recostaban en pequeñas mantas colocadas en el césped. Siempre se quedaban dormidas, y su padre siempre llegaba para llevarlas a su habitación. Cuando despertaban, contaban historias asombrosas de ninfas y unicornios que jugaban con ellas en el agua y las llevaban volando hasta sus habitaciones.

Los gobernantes amaban a sus hijas. Se volvieron la luz de su vida y la razón de su existir. Sabían que debían cuidarlas como el tesoro que eran, que debían ser buenos representantes de su pueblo en nombre de las familias que ellas perdieron, de los padres y hermanos que nunca conocieron, que debían procurar ser su ejemplo de nobleza, humildad y responsabilidad.

Esos recuerdos invadían la memoria del soberano mientras observaba a sus chicas por el balcón de su habitación, pensando en lo rápido que el tiempo había pasado y lo mucho que en ellas se notaban sus efectos. Tal vez sería un buen momento de dejar de llamarlas _niñas_.

Una de ellas corría mientras le mostraba a la otra el listón que le había quitado del cabello, la otra trataba de darle alcance con sus manos en la cabeza, evitando despeinarse más de lo que su hermana ya lo había hecho.

¿Y la otra? Faltaba una… El Rey miró a todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a la pequeña hiperactiva de largo cabello rojo. Obtuvo su respuesta cuando la encontró tratando, por millonésima vez, de llegar a la cima del viejo árbol donde él mismo solía pasar su tiempo libre cuando pequeño; siempre huyendo de la estricta vigilancia de sus maestros.

- ¡Lo logré, lo logré!- La pequeña saludaba orgullosa a su padre desde la rama, mientras sus hermanas yacían en el suelo en un combate de cosquillas. Todo era risas y alegrías… siempre esas sonrisas… Qué difícil será decirle adiós a esa hermosa vida que todos hicieron juntos, de la hermosa familia que habían formado, pero había llegado el momento en que ellas hicieran su propia vida: tenían que casarse.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Este es el primer capítulo de una historia que planeé hace algunos ayeres, pero apenas hoy me atreví a publicar.

Sé que empezamos lento, pero pasarán cosas interesantes ¡Lo prometo!

Gracias a todos por su tiempo y nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece y (triste realidad) nunca me pertenecerá jajaja.

* * *

Bueno, en realidad no es que _tuvieran_ que casarse… por lo menos no como una imposición en el estricto sentido de la palabra, pero todos en el castillo sabían la importancia del matrimonio como un medio de subsistencia del poder monárquico en sus naciones. Unir a sus hijas con jóvenes de la aristocracia de otros reinos evitaba conflictos bélicos y aseguraba un intercambio comercial y cultural entre las naciones.

Eso los amorosos padres lo sabían bien. Eso las impetuosas chicas lo sabían bien. Todos y cada uno habían aprendido a aceptar el papel que le correspondía dentro de este juego. Todos aceptaban lo que inevitablemente ocurriría, o por lo menos eso aparentaban.

Nadie sabía el dolor en el pecho del Rey al pensar que probablemente no volvería a ver a ninguna de ellas una vez que se desposaran.

Nadie sabía la angustia en el corazón de la Reina por la incertidumbre de desposar a sus hijas con unos perfectos desconocidos. La impotencia de sentirse ignorante de la clase de hombres que se volverían señores y dueños de sus tres tesoros.

Nadie sabía la pena de Umi, la chica alta de cabello azul, la tristeza que le inundaba sólo de pensar que iba a separarse de sus queridas hermanas y de sus amados padres para ir a pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que nunca antes había visto siquiera, alguien del que ni siquiera conocía el nombre.

Nadie conocía el temor que vivía en el interior del corazón de Fuu, la chica rubia, al llegar a un lugar desconocido. El mismo miedo que se apoderó de ella el primer día que llegó a palacio… Esa misma sensación de saberse una extraña en su propio _hogar_.

Nadie se atrevía a pensar en el momento en el que Hikaru, la chica pelirroja, se convirtiera en esposa de algún hombre y éste reclamara su derecho de esposo sobre ella. Todos sabían que ella era inocente, pero no tonta, era consciente (aunque sólo fuera en parte) de lo que implicaba compartir su vida al lado de alguien ajeno a aquellos con los que creció y de quien aprendió a tener fe ciega.

Pensamientos como esos rondaban las mentes de todos en la familia, aunque ninguno se atreviera a externarlos; seguían sus vidas con la mayor dulzura y calma que eran capaces de expresar, o eso pretendían.

- Es inevitable…- Pensó el anciano padre como si con esas palabras tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que eso era lo mejor, pero al mirar al interior de la habitación y encontrarse con la hermosa sonrisa de la Reina, de aquella mujer que él aprendió a amar aún después ser un matrimonio arreglado, sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en que, probablemente, sus hijas gozarían de una suerte similar a la de ellos y lograrían encontrar la plena felicidad.

- Está oscureciendo. Será mejor que les digas a las niñas que entren y se preparen para cenar-

- Claro. – y giró hacia la ventana- ¡Oigan, ustedes dos, entren ya! ¿Dónde está su hermana?-

- Estaba trepando aquel viejo roble de nuevo-

- Ya no está ahí, debe estar en el jardín. Entren, mandaré a que la busquen- No era extraño que la chica siempre desapareciera, su naturaleza inquieta y su espíritu aventurero la llevaban a querer explorar y conocer todo cuanto su vista percibiese. A veces el hombre se preguntaba si esa niña no sería acaso hija de algún trotamundos.

Siempre mandaban a buscarla, y siempre la encontraban, pero éste no sería el caso…

- Su majestad, recorrimos todos los jardines, revisamos la entrada al bosque, la copa de los árboles, incluso el interior del lago… la princesa no aparece por ningún lado…-

- Ha desaparecido…-

La conmoción por la desaparición de la menor de las hijas de Rey se disipó como reguero de pólvora por todos los rincones del castillo, y todo el mundo dejó sus actividades para integrarse a la búsqueda de la pelirroja, aquella chica risueña que contagiaba su alegría por la vida…

El Rey sólo podía pensar que esa situación no era normal… y pensó en la peor posibilidad: el bosque… aunque no se atrevió a repetirse ese pensamiento.

** ҉**

Era la tercera vez que caminaba por ese sendero, la quinta que reconocía el mismo árbol caído y había pasado junto a aquella roca musgosa tantas veces que ya se había vuelto molesto. Sí, definitivamente se había perdido, no encontraba la salida de aquel bosque y si no lo hacía pronto no llegaría a tiempo a la ceremonia de recepción y seguramente el estricto soberano del reino de Paires lo mandaría al demonio con eso del matrimonio…

Bueno, aunque en realidad no le molestaría para nada perder a esa prometida que le asignó su hermano sin siquiera preguntarle o anticiparle. Por ahora no le interesaban las bodas, menos aún la propia.

Si se trataba de ver por el bien de su nación, prefería hacerlo entrenando hombres de armas o combatiendo él mismo en el campo de batalla, no metiendo a una extraña en su cama.

Lantis se miró las manos. Ya las había manchado de sangre en el pasado, pero era la sangre de enemigos... en combate armado, nunca la sangre de una virgen y así pretendía que siguiera siendo por ahora. Había trabajado muy duro en sus entrenamientos, y en los de sus escuadrones y gendarmes, casi se podría decir que a eso había dedicado sus últimos años de vida; se había mostrado valioso y honorable a los ojos de su hermano y de su padre, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de preocuparse por asuntos de mujeres ni de diplomacia monárquica.

- Bueno, primero tengo que salir de aquí, sino ni boda, ni mujeres, ni armas ni nada…- De pronto, el sonido de un lamento lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Prestó atención y empezó a seguir el sonido que aumentaba conforme se acercaba a un matorral.

Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a una chica con la ropa rasgada, la cara llena de lodo y el cabello enmarañado y lleno de ramas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y colorados, se le había caído un zapato y su pie desnudo estaba lleno de lodo y estaba sangrando, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

Parecía asustada de que la hubieran encontrado, estaba encogida contra sí misma abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos y tenía la mirada perdida, sin ningún brillo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- La chica no le respondía, es más, trataba de alejarse de él con cada paso que el chico de ojos violeta daba para acercarse a ella.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estás herida?- Ella siguió retrocediendo hasta que ya no pudo ir más, acorralada entre el hombre frente a ella y una roca a sus espaldas, él aprovechó el momento y tomó a la muchacha de los hombros y trató de levantarla del suelo. Ella mostró una expresión de dolor y cayó inconsciente en los brazos del pelinegro, quien descubrió que, efectivamente, estaba herida en sus brazos y piernas.

- ¿Qué rayos es esto? Parecen… marcas de dientes…

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Gracias por acompañarme en este segundo capítulo. Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia es un fic de Universo Alterno, es una historia diferente con mi muy particular estilo, que ya tendrán oportunidad de ir conociendo jeje.

Espero que les esté gustando y gracias a aquellos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer :)

Por cierto ¡Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo! Ya no se nos hizo lo del fin del mundo pero esperemos que el 2013 nos traiga bendiciones, paz, amor y zombies de esos vegetarianos.

¡Saludos a todos, nos vemos la próxima semana!

PD. ¡Reviews, Reviews! Gracias a **Mia Ryuzaki** por tu mensaje y espero que con este capítulo siga gustándote, y gracias especiales a **Xulder2012**, por todo tu apoyo.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Disclaimer**: Dice Xulder2012 que la historia de las Guerreras Mágicas le pertenece (Bereshyt, capítulo 18 ¡léanla ya!) y como ni Mokona ni las CLAMP han dicho lo contrario, yo le doy la razón a ella... Aunque no sé, hay algo en su testimonio que no cuadra, porque estoy segura que la clase era de Bordados y Tejidos y no de Repujado...

.

* * *

El Rey se encontraba sentado en su trono, cubriéndose el rostro con su mano, estaba realmente preocupado, no podía imaginar lo que pasaría si su pequeña hija no volviera a su lado.

Pensar en perderla por culpa de un matrimonio arreglado ya era algo terrible… más aún lo sería perderla en una trágica desaparición. Después de todo lo que había sacrificado para tenerlas en su vida… Pero, justo ahora que precisaba más resistencia y fortaleza que nunca, la edad y la fatiga empezaron a ganar terreno en su ser, no era capaz siquiera de salir del castillo y eso le dolía sobremanera ¡los dioses saben la necesidad que tenía de salir a buscar a su pequeña y rescatarla de cualquier peligro que pudiera padecer! Pero ahora sólo le quedaba esperar noticias del general de la guardia.

La Reina ya no comía, casi no hablaba. Se había instalado en la habitación de su princesa, pero no se atrevía a mover una sola cosa de su sitio, temerosa de perder el recuerdo de su hija si cambiaba un sólo objeto de su lugar y entonces… tal vez… perderla para siempre, como si su existencia dependiera del correcto acomodo de cada pieza en esa habitación.

Recorría con la mirada las pequeñas figuras de cristal que representaban un grupo de bailarinas en plena representación, que reposaban en perfecto orden en la cómoda de estructura abombada junto a la cama, abría y cerraba los armarios, sacaba y metía los vestidos y zapatillas cosidos a mano, bordados con hermosos hilos de plata y hechos de pura seda, y ahí, en el rincón, la espada de madera que su padre le había tallado con el trozo de un árbol caído que encontraron un día que fueron juntos a explorar hacía ya varios años atrás… la espada de madera con la que ella practicaba cuando aún tenía deseos de ser un soldado del ejército de Paires. La Reina recordó cómo solía retarla cuando era pequeña por comportarse como un chico, luego se alegró de que, al crecer, lo único "de chico" que conservó fue ese vigor inagotable que siempre la acompañaba.

Miró entonces el retrato colgado en la pared. En él, su joven hija miraba con inocente picardía al espectador del retrato, envuelta en un delicado traje rosa pálido que enmarcaba sus ojos marrón y su cabello rojo como el fuego.

No pudo más y abandonó esa habitación para dirigirse a la suya. En él, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y empezó a sollozar. Sostenía en sus manos un viejo talismán que tenía un pequeño grabado con motivos religiosos, pedía a los dioses por el bienestar y el regreso de su pequeña.

* * *

Las princesas mayores seguían en el castillo… Umi daba vueltas a la habitación como león enjaulado mientras que Fuu se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, esperando quizá que el viento le susurrara el paradero de su hermana.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, un destello de luz cruzó por su mirada esmeralda y salió corriendo hacia los jardines reales. La otra chica la miró inquieta, Fuu no acostumbraba reaccionar así a menos que una idea cruzara por su mente y decidió seguirla.

Las dos chicas llegaron a los pies de Gran Padre, aquel descomunal árbol en que Hikaru pretendía siempre romper récord de alturas. La mirada de ambas se perdió en silenciosa contemplación, como esperando que pasara algo.

Un sonido en la copa del árbol llamó su atención… el movimiento de las hojas indicaba que había algo entre las ramas…

- ¡Cuidado!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

- Oye, tú ¡cerebro de garrapata! ¡Fíjate bien dónde aterrizas!

Un chico de cabellos verdosos y ojos ámbar había sido despertado por las voces de las chicas y perdió el equilibrio, por consiguiente, cayó del árbol… usando a la peliazul de colchón. Las hermanas lo reconocieron como el príncipe del reino de Clefta.

- Lo siento ¿te encuentras bien?

- Calla, miserable ¿qué hacías subido en ese árbol?

- ¿Yo? Pues… dormía la siesta jeje.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquilo en un momento como éste?!

- Ja, lo siento mucho, princesita… Yo estoy aquí por instrucciones de mis padres, tus asuntos familiares me tienen sin cuidado.

- ¡Cómo te atreves, tú…!

- ¡Yo! ¡_Yo_, damisela, soy el príncipe Ferio, hijo del Rey Ferren del reino de Clefta, agradecería que te dirigieras de esa forma a mi persona!

- ¡Lo que voy a dirigir hacia ti va a ser-!

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta los dos!

Un ruido proveniente de los arbustos terminó con todo comentario dicho, la atención de los tres se dirigió al origen de su incertidumbre.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Entre los arbustos… algo se mueve…

- Tengan cuidado.

Poco a poco, los tres se fueron acercando a esas matas, atraídos por el movimiento casi rítmico de las hojas. El joven príncipe se adelantó un poco dispuesto a explorar, colocándose delante de las dos chicas. En un instante, el movimiento de las hojas se detuvo en seco, entonces…

- ¡Cuidado!

- ¡Ah!

- …

- …

- …

- ¡Ah, sólo era una estúpida ardilla! Qué susto me ha dado, uff. Oye ¿qué le pasa a tu hermana?-

La princesa rubia mantenía su vista al frente, justo al lugar donde el roedor había huido, no perdía de vista el sendero que dirigía al bosque, ese que delimitaba su territorio con el reino vecino.

- ¡Fuu, reacciona! No puedo creer que te hayas puesto así, sólo fue una ardilla.

- ¿Qué?- Respondió distraída- No, no es eso. - Exclamó al tiempo que pasaba su vista del bosque a su hermana, y de nuevo al bosque.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es sólo que…- Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia los árboles que marcaban el sendero boscoso.

- ¿El bosque? No bromees, los guardias ya han buscado en el bosque, Hikaru no está ahí.

- Ellos sólo miraron por alrededor, no se adentraron en él…

- Nuestro padre tiene restringido el acceso a CUALQUIER persona. Nadie puede entrar. El bosque está maldito.

- ¿Qué dicen?- dijo el joven mientras las veía con un gesto burlón- No me van a decir ahora que dos chicas como ustedes aún creen en duendes y bosques encantados… ¡Vamos, ya no son unas niñas!

- No, no en duendes, pero sí en demonios…-

Las palabras de la rubia fueron arrastradas por una ligera ráfaga de viento, que alborotó su cabello y las hojas caídas de los árboles, que invitaba a los tres jóvenes a acercarse a los límites de lo desconocido…

* * *

- Toma, es poco pero es todo lo que nos queda…- Habló con voz queda mientras le ofrecía a la chica un plato con alguna clase de caldo, ella le miraba con gesto ausente, como si no reconociera la lengua en la cual le hablaba.

- Vamos, si no comes no recuperarás tus fuerzas y tus heridas no sanarán.

Lantis llevaba dos días tratando que él y la chica pudieran salir de aquel boscaje en el que él se había metido creyendo que era una _gran_ idea para llegar más rápido.

Claro que no podía avanzar mucho en busca de una salida, pues debía de cuidar a la chica que, aunque empezaba a recuperarse de sus heridas, aún se negaba a hablar y apenas caminaba.

Sin duda el joven se encontraba en un serio problema: su caballo ya estaba cansado y las pocas provisiones que había llevado para su viaje empezaban a escasear. Él se había acostumbrado a soportar condiciones de hambre e insomnio, pero aquella chica no, aunque no podía negar que se veía joven y fuerte… no parecía tener más de quince o dieciséis años… _"la edad perfecta de la estrenada"_, escuchó de pronto aquella voz socarrona dentro de su cabeza.

El chico giró la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Se reprochó a sí mismo por permitirse esos pensamientos.

Sus vidas peligraban en ese lugar, aún no sabía quién o qué le había producido magulladuras como esas, debía encontrar al causante; además él estaba comprometido con una princesa con la que ya debería de haberse reunido desde hace algunos días, por cierto.

De pronto, todos esos pensamientos no importaron nada cuando él contempló cómo su silenciosa _compañera de aventura _hacía grandes esfuerzos para sostener la cuchara con la que trataba de beber el asqueroso brebaje pobremente preparado con carne seca y algunas hierbas que ni él se atrevería a llamar sopa. De pronto, al no poder manipular la cuchara, la arrojó al suelo y bebió todo el contenido directo del tazón.

- Je, veo que al menos estás recuperando fuerzas.- Ambos comieron en silencio, él esperaba que el calor del caldo y el fuego de la fogata calmara su frío. Cuando terminaron, apagó la fogata y se disponía a dormir cuando…

- Tengo frío…-

- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo ¿Habían sido palabras que la mujer había pronunciado?

- F… frío.

- ¿H— Hablaste?- Una ligera expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro generalmente serio, junto a una mueca que bien podría parecer una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?- Se había acercado a ella, lo suficiente para que le escuchara sin tener que levantar la voz pero no tanto como para que su cercanía le incomodara. Ella le miró sin responder.

- Tengo frío…- Eso era todo lo que dio por respuesta, los ojos marrones mirando a la nada, pero el chico pudo ver que era verdad, pues había empezado a tiritar de frío y su piel se había erizado por la sensación, a pesar de que estaba cubierta con la capa del chico y la única manta que él había empacado para el viaje.

- De acuerdo, entonces…- Miró alrededor, desesperanzado, buscando algo que pudiera servir para mantener la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Al no encontrarlo volteó a mirarla dubitativo e intranquilo. Pese a sí mismo y a las circunstancias, debía admitir que esa joven mujer con quien se había visto obligado a _convivir_llamaba poderosamente su atención: un rostro de finas facciones; su largo cabello pelirrojo que, aunque sucio y enmarañado, enmarcaba graciosamente su cara y resaltaba un par de grandes ojos marrón que empezaban a recuperar un brillo que lo mantenían expectante a cada parpadeo de ella. Su ropa rasgada delataba fragmentos de una piel ligeramente tostada por el sol y un par de piernas que, aunque cortas, se vislumbraban fuertes y bien torneadas… un ligero color carmín cubrió sus mejillas… una idea había cruzado por su mente…

Regresó al lugar en donde había estado la fogata y volvió a encenderla. Volvió a reprocharse por el atrevimiento de sus pensamientos… suerte que se había contenido a tiempo… se cuidaría de eso. Además, en sus condiciones actuales, _sentirse muy ansioso_podría resultar un tanto doloroso…

Se quitó la chaqueta que cubría su jubón y la colocó sobre la chica, esperando que eso le aumentara a ella la temperatura y a él se la bajara un poco.

- ¿Está mejor?- La chica no respondió, pero se arrebujó entre la tela con satisfacción. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro a manera de agradecimiento y cerró los ojos buscando refugiarse en el sueño para escapar del frío de la noche.

- Duerme- dijo Lantis sin despegar su mirada del fuego. Tal vez esa noche dormiría hasta que la fogata se consumiera, esperando que la noche le terminara de templar el cuerpo.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

¿Qué tal les fue en este Año Nuevo? Festividades como éstas me hacen pensar cómo se celebran en Céfiro los cambios de año (y también cómo miden el tiempo estos cefirianos, con eso de que viven cientos y cientos de irreverentes años).

Esta historia apenas va tomando forma y poco a poco los personajes van haciendo su aparición, pero el papel que cada uno tomará será interesante, espero que la sigan y me hagan saber su opinión, que siempre es valiosa para mí :)

Por cierto, **Xulder2012**, te comento que, efectivamente, es el Bosque del Silencio, aunque por ahora lo que hay en el interior es un misterio (bueno, menos para ti, pero es que hiciste trampa :P). Y los padres de las chicas son personajes creados por mi, no pertenecen a la serie... Mmm son como los adultos de la caricatura de Snoopy: sólo se les ven las piernas jaja

**jessicacefiro**, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Aunque aquí los personajes tendrán que enfrentar más obstáculos que los de un matrimonio arreglado, y es que cada uno tiene caaaada cosa... jaja

¡Besos a todo el mundo! (bueno, a ti no jaja)

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Disclaimer**: Estoy muy consciente de que no soy una de las CLAMP y menos la autora de Magic Knight Rayearth, porque si lo fuera, obtendría regalías por todas esas Mokonas de peluche que están esparcidas por el mundo. Gracias.

.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba? La niebla no le permitía mirar lo que había alrededor, era tan espesa que ni siquiera podía distinguir el piso bajo sus pies…

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se había quedado dormido, lo recordaba muy bien. ¿Había tomado consciencia dentro de su propio sueño?

Ese pensamiento le hizo reír para sus adentros, sus tutores siempre le decían que "vivía en su propio mundo", quién diría que eso iba a ser tan… literal.

Miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar alguna imagen que le pareciera conocida, algún sonido… algún olor, incluso. De pronto comprobó que se encontraba en el mismo bosque que en el mundo real... Y por supuesto, ahí también estaba perdido.

Poco a poco empezó a sentirse más que relajado… su cuerpo perdía el control de sí mismo, pero se sentía bien. Es como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido… dentro de su sueño. – Soñar que estoy soñando, creo que estoy perdiendo la razón…-

De pronto advirtió una presencia que lo acompañaba… una voz. Podía escuchar una voz que en algún momento se convirtió en más que eso, parecía un lamento… de una mujer.

Se preguntó si acaso podría tratarse de la joven a la que salvó… si por fin se animaba a hablar tal vez podría contarle su historia.

Empezó a caminar siguiendo a la voz y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que esos no eran lamentos, sino algo más parecido a un tarareo… siguió caminando hasta que logró ver una figura humanoide, presumiblemente femenina. Estaba sentada en el suelo y le daba la espalda al joven príncipe, que trataba de hablarle pero se encontró con que su voz se negaba a salir de su garganta.

De pronto la figura se incorporó y su canto cesó. Era, en efecto, una figura femenina que vestía una vaporosa túnica blanca. Tenía un largo cabello que cubría su espalda en forma de una cascada de largos rizos rubios.

La figura comenzó a girar lentamente para encontrarse de cara con él. El chico se sintió aterrado sin ninguna razón aparente, había perdido el movimiento natural de su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban explayados. Un escalofrío le crispó la espalda mientras la mujer lentamente le encaraba…

Despertó sobresaltado, el rostro bañado en sudor, rodeado por la oscuridad de una noche sin luna. De repente se dio cuenta que el causante de su abrupto despertar era una ardilla de enormes ojos negros que le mordisqueaba la oreja izquierda. La apartó de su lado con un manotazo y ésta dio un salto y salió corriendo para refugiarse entre los árboles. Mientras él verificaba que no hubiera sangre o pérdidas de lamentar en su cartílago, aunque se sentía aliviado de haber despertado a la realidad.

¿Qué había sido eso? No tenía sentido, asustarse por algo así…

Miró a su lado, su compañera seguía profundamente dormida y él volvió a cerrar los ojos, entregándose a un reparador descanso sin sueños.

* * *

- Iré- Dijo con firmeza la ojiverde.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no, te lo prohíbo! No sabes lo que puedes encontrar ahí… recuerda, hemos oído muchas veces de gente que entra en ese bosque y no vuelve a salir. No te arriesgues, es una locura-

- Pero piénsalo ¿en dónde más puede estar? Ya han revisado cada casa en la aldea, cada rincón de los establos y ganaderías, incluso han visto en cada saliente del río… Debe estar allí ¡No debemos perder tiempo, podría estar muerta!-

- No puedo permitir que una dama se arriesgue de esa manera. Yo también me opongo- exclamó el peliverde. La rubia lo miró con desdén ¿y a éste quién lo había incluido en la conversación?

El príncipe comprendió la mirada de reproche que recibió y sólo se encogió de hombros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa chancera. Tomó su mano y la besó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

La cara de la chica se tiñó de carmín, aunque él no estaba seguro de si era por vergüenza o por ira. Soltó su mano con brusquedad y caminó a trancos en dirección al castillo, su respingada nariz se arrugó (como ocurría siempre que se enojaba) y caminó con el mentón levantado a modo de indignación.

Umi vio a su hermana alejarse con ese gesto de rabia que le resultó tan divertido y no pudo evitar lanzar una risita. El príncipe del reino de Clefta sólo intercambió con ella una mirada de complicidad y le ofreció su brazo, para guiarla de vuelta al castillo. De cierta forma se sentía agradecida con el joven, le había quitado la tensión al crudo momento que estaban pasando.

Volvieron al castillo, y mientras se acercaban a las puertas un par de ojos color verde los seguían desde el interior, mirando por una ventana. Se trataba del príncipe Ascot, el único príncipe del reino de Case.

A pesar de que él fue el primero en llegar a Paires, era el que más se había mantenido al margen de la situación. Se había limitado al frío trato protocolar que se esperaba de él como visitante, pero no intentaba siquiera entablar una conversación con nadie ni tampoco había ofrecido colaborar en la búsqueda de la princesa extraviada.

Se limitaba a observar, como ahora, a las dos doncellas y al príncipe de Clefta, casi sin hacer comentarios, pero tampoco se había comportado de forma descortés, como lo hiciera en un principio el príncipe Ferio…

Sólo estaba su presencia. Impasible. Inmutable.

* * *

Ascot era el único hijo de los Reyes del país de Case, nacido después de varios años y muchos intentos previos del matrimonio por concebir, así que cuando él nació sus padres ya estaban entrados en años.

A pesar de eso, fueron siempre una familia muy apegada que gustaba de pasar el tiempo juntos, lo cual a él lo hacía un niño muy feliz, porque sin importar quiénes eran sus padres o cuántas sus obligaciones, no había nada más importante para los soberanos que su hijo. Lo llevaban a todos lados, a festivales y ritos religiosos, a cenas y bailes, incluso a mítines y consejos de guerra. Sus padres lo adoraban y les gustaba mostrar esa adoración a todo aquel que se los permitiera.

Aunque también le tocó madurar muy pronto. Un buen día su padre cayó enfermo y su madre, consciente de que el tiempo con su cónyuge se agotaba, decidió aprovechar todos y cada uno de los momentos que le quedaban, viviendo una casi segunda juventud.

Entonces el chico se percató de la labor que le tocaría desempeñar. Él sería el próximo gobernante de su tierra cuando su cada vez mayor padre dejara este mundo, aunque para su joven edad, se lo tomó demasiado en serio.

Empezó sus estudios de historia y literatura, siguió con arte y economía, después política y filosofía… cualquier cosa que le ayudara a cumplir su papel como gobernante y soberano.

Su madre estaba de plácemes con él, su padre le agradecía su dedicación en el estudio y su seriedad en el asunto, pero cuando él mismo se preguntaba por qué lo hacía no encontraba una respuesta que pudiera satisfacerle. Amaba a su país tanto como sus padres le habían mostrado de él; amaba a sus padres tanto como amaba despertar cada mañana, pero en sí no tenía ninguna razón certera que explicara el comprometerse de esa manera.

Aunque no era un autómata, pues al término de sus estudios salía corriendo a los jardines con lupa en mano en busca de _sus amigos_.

Siempre podía encontrarlos distribuidos por el campo, comiendo hojas, polinizando flores, saltando entre los árboles, devorándose entre sí. Sí, sus "amigos" no eran otros que los insectos. Alas, patas, antenas… todas esas eran cosas que él memorizaba con mayor interés que cualquier acuerdo, decreto o ensayo.

La tierra de Case era una población prioritariamente minera, expertos en la extracción de metales y piedras preciosas, aún así, grandes extensiones de esa área estaban provistas de muy variada vegetación, en especial las regiones circundantes al castillo, desde donde se podían observar grandes extensiones de áreas verdes (y su consecuente legión de _bichitos_, sea de paso), como un regalo para el joven príncipe.

Tres cosas regían la vida de Ascot: sus padres, su país y su afición a la entomología. Y justo cuando pensó que había encontrado cierta estabilidad a su vida entre esas tres cosas, le comunicaron una noticia que lo sacó de balance completamente: debía visitar el reino de Paires pues su soberano había convocado la tan sonada reunión que los reinos vecinos estaban esperando: la cesión de mano de sus hijas.

Y su madre lo envió. No necesitaba consultárselo, era una imposición que todos ahí ya habían aceptado. Además, dado que la enfermedad de su esposo parecía disminuir sus días, ella quería que su hijo volviera a casa lo más pronto posible para presentarle a su futura consorte y realizar la ceremonia ante los ojos de su padre mientras éstos estuvieran aún abiertos.

Así que esa era la historia. Aquí estaba él, llegado a Paires en una pequeña diligencia provista de caras y sumamente exquisitas piedras preciosas de gran valor comercial y joyas finamente trabajadas por los expertos joyeros, herreros y orfebreros de Case que dejarían babeando a cualquier aristócrata excéntrico.

Un collar de oro blanco con incrustaciones de perlas asimétricas que cubrían desde la parte superior del cuello hasta los omóplatos era lo que su madre eligió para la Reina de Paires; un anillo de oro sólido con una enorme amatista en el centro y dentro de ella el emblema de la casa de Paires para el Rey; un par de peinetas de plata con forma de mariposas con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes para dos de las princesas.

Y, para ella, la que fuera la elegida para ser su esposa, un juego del más caro oro sacado de los más recónditos yacimientos de Case: una corona tan delgada que bien podía pasar por una tiara, y en la cual se encontraban pequeñas piezas de esmeraldas y turquesas, las piedras más representativas de su país; una gargantilla que se aferraba al cuello mediante un casi invisible broche sujeto en la parte posterior del cuello, al frente colgaban una serie de hojas astadas hechas del mismo material, un par de aretes de gota de agua y un brazalete a juego, diseñado con intrínsecos y cerrados eslabones. Todo con las mismas piedras que hacían de quien las portara una verdadera ciudadana distinguida de Case.

No es que planeara impresionar a nadie, es sólo lo que se esperaba que el representante de una ciudad minera y orfebre trajera consigo. Por lo mismo, sus ropajes reales iban a juego con sus opulentos presentes. Fue el primero en llegar y el que más pompa hizo debido a la presencia de los guardias que lo custodiaban y el que más comentarios, cuchicheos y risitas coquetas causó en el palacio de Paires, que se limitó a ignorar diplomáticamente.

Y ahora todo el relajo debía ser suspendido por culpa de una mocosa que se perdió por pasear entre los jardines.

_Tonta_, pensaba, él nunca se había extraviado ni un poco y eso que él jugaba en los jardines, minas y talleres desde siempre. Si así de estúpidas eran las mujeres de Paires, no le quedaban muchas esperanzas de disfrutar de este matrimonio como sus padres habían pronosticado tan esperanzadoramente.

Bajó las escaleras y se reunió con los jóvenes que iban cruzando las puertas y los llamaban para cenar. Serían los únicos presentes en la mesa, sus Majestades habían perdido todo el apetito desde hace varios días y sólo comían lo que sus sirvientes llevaban para ellos hasta su habitación. El chico de ojos verdes sólo les lanzó a todos una mirada de reconocimiento que tampoco era propiamente un saludo y caminó con ellos en silencio. Lo que fuera que todos estuvieran pensando, debía esperar hasta después de la cena.

* * *

Por la noche, una sombra se movía entre los jardines del palacio. Era veloz y silenciosa, pocos se hubieran podido percatar de su presencia.

La sombra corría veloz a los pies de Gran Padre, el enorme árbol que se erguía orgulloso a la entrada de aquel bosque indómito.

Justo cuando la figura se detuvo a mirar alrededor, sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro haciéndole lanzar un gritito ahogado. Era él, el príncipe de Case, vestido con su enorme jubón blanco con orillas verdes que cubría un holgado pantalón negro que se ceñía a su cintura con un grueso cinturón dorado con una joya verde, una esmeralda, en el centro, la mismas piedras que adornaban sus botas y el guante de su mano izquierda, como complemento, y como si no se viera lo suficientemente raro, usaba un enorme gorro en su cabeza que, aunque resaltaba el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, resultaba un tanto recargado para el gusto de la chica, vestido de esa manera podría suponer que se trataba de un mago… o sólo un excéntrico, pero definitivamente no un príncipe, aunque la exquisitez de sus prendas decía lo contrario ¿qué demonios hacía ahí, la había seguido?

- ¡Me asustaste! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!- La princesa Umi lo miraba con severidad, era bien sabido que, de las tres hermanas, la de largo cabello azul era la de temperamento más volátil (y la voz más fuerte).

- Disculpe, no fue mi intención.- Respondió él secamente, mirándola insistentemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó exaltada. Él no respondió, sin embargo, su mirada continuó sobre ella inexpresivamente- ¿Cómo supiste que yo…?-

- Esta tarde vi su discusión con la princesa Fuu. No era muy difícil darse cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer, sin embargo, es mi deber resguardar la seguridad de una dama, no puedo consentir el que se exponga al peligro de esa manera-

- Y yo no puedo consentir que un extranjero me dé órdenes, príncipe Ascot. Temo que no podrás detenerme.

- ¿Entonces?

-Entonces átame… o ven conmigo- Fue su corta respuesta. Aunque le confundiera el hecho de que él hubiera adivinado sus intenciones en sólo un momento, sabía que no tenía tiempo qué perder, su hermana hubiera ido si se lo hubieran permitido, no iba a permitirse perder a otro ser querido, suficientemente duro era tener que despedirse por culpa de sus futuras nupcias como para perder a sus hermanas en situaciones _poco _usuales. Si alguien se metería en un maldito bosque a mitad de la noche con riesgo de morir devorada por un demonio, esa sería ella.

- Ah, por cierto- dijo el joven, señalando hacia un matorral que me movía de forma poco natural para el poco viento que soplaba – parece que alguien más tuvo su misma idea- De entre los arbustos, dos pares de ojos se asomaron parpadeando incrédulos. La rubia y el peliverde los miraban aterrados, como dos niños que acaban de ser descubiertos haciendo una travesura. Umi los miró asombrada, luego su cara formó una mueca burlona.

- Bueno, por algo somos familia aunque no nos una la sangre- dijo, mientras los dos descubiertos trataban de desenredarse de un par de ramas que habían atrapado sus pies. Pronto los cuatro se quedaron mirando entre sí, uno a uno, descifrando las miradas de los demás y formando extraños vínculos que no podían comprender.

- Bueno… ¿nos vamos?

Estaban en la entrada del bosque. Apenas un par de metros los separarían de su destino inicial. Ninguna de ellas había ido más lejos de lo que las raíces de Gran Padre delimitaban, como si les advirtiera tácitamente que no debían avanzar más. Ellos tampoco conocían esos terreros y, si bien no sentían el pánico injustificado de las otras dos, no podían negar que resultaba aterrador entrar en un lugar lúgubre como ese y en completa oscuridad.

Ferio echaba al vació una mirada estoica, entonces sacó de entre sus ropajes una pequeña esfera de un material similar al cristal, translúcido. Dentro de él se podía observar un pequeño trozo de algún producto céreo que flotaba en lo que parecía ser simple agua. Su rostro se iluminó con picardía mientras la arrojaba al aire y cuando cayó de nuevo en sus manos ésta irradió una muy pequeña luz, apenas suficiente para iluminar el suelo unos pasos lejos de sus pies.

- Juguetes- comentó jocoso. - ¿Pero qué les pasa?- Los otros tres lo miraron como si se tratara del mismo demonio que habían ido a buscar, inconscientemente también habían dado un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quién eres? O más bien ¿qué eres? –

- Sólo un chico normal con buenos recursos y mucha imaginación- su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, al contrario, se había agrandado al ver la reacción de los otros.

- Ya entiendo, un alquimista- dijo la rubia tratando de entender.

- ¿Alquimia? No, más bien es Química. En Clefta gustamos mucho de estas cosas, ya saben, Ciencia.-

- ¿Ciencia?- dijeron los tres a coro. En todo el mundo eran bien conocidos los espectáculos provenientes de Clefta, llenos de colores, luces y sonidos.

Siempre habían imaginado que eran producto de auténtica magia, o al menos eso era lo que les habían hecho creer. Descubrir que todo era obra pura de la mano del hombre, resultaba un poco confuso para quien desconoce de esos fenómenos. Aunque saber que no era ningún acto místico resultaba un tanto… decepcionante.

- Bueno, - dijo de pronto, queriendo deshacerse de ese sentimiento de incomodidad que sentía, de pronto se había sentido como fenómeno de feria – debemos continuar.- dijo, mientras se adentraba en las profundidades del bosque y encabezando la procesión, la luz de la esfera le servía para revisar el suelo que pisaban, pues era tan tenue que no les servía para nada más, aunque agradecían al menos poderse reconocer entre sí en esa espesa capa de negrura.

-Y bueno, digo yo, ¿no hubiera sido mejor haber encendido una antorcha?- dijo Umi levantando una ceja.

- Sí, lo hubiera sido, pero no hubiera provocado la misma sensación en ustedes- Rió mientras le guiñaba un ojo – Además… – y su rostro se ensombreció por la seriedad – si es verdad que hay algo allí adentro, no conviene llamar su atención usando fuego-

Poco hablaron después de eso, sin embargo, cada vez se acercaban más uno al otro. Los hombres habían colocado a las dos princesas entre ellos, a manera de protección.

El chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño caminaba detrás de ellos, sus ojos mirando a todos lados, al pendiente de algún movimiento extraño. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al comprobar que tenía una excelente visión nocturna... y un pésimo sentido común, si sólo se hubiera quitado malditos zapatos de tisú...

El otro, el de cabello verde y ojos miel, seguía al frente de todo, iluminando su camino. Las dos jóvenes miraban con temor alrededor mientras buscaban cada una la mano de la otra.

¿Qué tan grande era ese bosque? Ellas no lo rodeaban con frecuencia y ellos nunca antes habían estado ahí, pero parecía que a cada paso que daban el aire se volvía cada vez más espeso y la maleza crecía como si no quisiera dejarlos avanzar.

El Cleftiano sacó entonces su espada, alargada y de forma curva en el filo, y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la maleza. El príncipe del pueblo minero lo imitó empuñando un delgado florete con empuñadura de mármol. Sacó de un compartimento en su tobillo una daga similar a su espada y la ofreció a la chica de cabello azul, que era la que estaba más cerca de él.

Ella miró el arma con miedo, no muy segura de querer llevarla al no saber qué hacer con ella, su hermana la empujó un poco invitándola a tomarla y ella lo hizo; miró el filo con admiración y un poco de temor, el chico sólo le regaló una sonrisa de confianza y ella le correspondió.

Continuaron su marcha, un poco ansiosos unos y bastante preocupados otros, sin conocimiento real de dónde se habían metido ni de un claro porqué, pero juntos, involucrados en la misma empresa.

* * *

.

*Luccere está recostada en su cama, con la cabeza apoyada en su cojín de Pucca y los pies apoyados en la pared mientras piensa: "_Creo que he olvidado algo..._ _¿Qué era? Mmm... ¿galletas?, ¿Facebook? No, eso ya..." _Dice, mientras se rasca perezosamente la panza. De pronto, sus ojos se abren, se levanta de la cama con un grito: - ¡Fanfiction! ¡Ahhhh!_*_

Jajaja la verdad es que me hubiera gustado que eso hubiera sido así, pero la verdad es que por aquí pasaron cosas que ocuparon lo poco que me queda de mente, lo siento :( pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo de _Criatura :D _Espero que les guste.

Poco a poco estamos conociendo un poco más de los personajes y su historia, pero aún faltan muchas cosas por saber. Por cierto, que se impresionen por cosas como _Ciencia_... bueno, es que son medio medievalosos-primitivos (y zonzos jaja).

Muchas gracias a **ascella star** por tu review, y sí, aquí todo el mundo se la pasará poniendo cara de tarados y por muchos motivos jajaja. Y eso de que son prometidos... ¿Te lo cuento o dejo que sea sorpresa? :D jejeje

Mi historia está loca, es que todo se parece a su dueño jeje. ¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola!

Ya estamos en el quinto capítulo ¡El quinto! Vamos avanzando y eso me da mucha alegría perversa jajaja y también me alegra que haya personas a las que les esté gustando mi historia ^_^

Esto va a empezar a ponerse rudo y grotesco, así que no les culpo si quieren dejar de leer ahora jajaja (que conste que les advertí jeje).

.

* * *

.

Despertó de nuevo en medio de la oscuridad de un cielo nocturno y carente de estrellas y esta vez no había sido culpa de una estúpida ardilla, sino de un sonido en la lejanía. Se puso de pie y miró alrededor ¿qué tan grande era ese lugar? Cuando entró en él, por la saliente del río a las afueras de Clefta, jamás pensó que fuera tan profundo y espeso… ahora se lamentaba por su torpeza, jamás buscaría atajos otra vez.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el sueño terminó de escapar de su cuerpo, sólo para darse cuenta de que su caballo no estaba y la joven que lo acompañaba tampoco. Miró alrededor buscando, la verdad es que ella le inquietaba. Al principio le había parecido que no era más que una muñeca de trapo sin vida, y de pronto le entraban fuerzas para devorar la comida. Y ahora se había ido… y su caballo no estaba. _Estupendo_.

Sólo faltaba que hubiera subido a su caballo y se hubiera marchado abandonándolo ahí, bonito agradecimiento por haberla ayudado.

La oscuridad era casi absoluta y de no ser porque ya estaba en ese maldito lugar bastante tiempo le hubiera sido más que difícil encontrar algo con qué orientarse. Hizo caso a una de las últimas lecciones prácticas cuerdas que le dijo su padre, cuando aún salían juntos a entrenar con la espada: Cuando tu vista se debilite, agudiza tu oído.

Por instinto sacó su espada y se puso en posición de defensa, concentró sus sentidos en percibir algún movimiento que lo alertara. No lo halló. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo permaneció inmóvil a la mitad de la nada, completamente solo. De pronto escuchó un sonido a su izquierda, luego a su derecha, al frente. Eran sonidos débiles y cortos, tal vez de animales.

De pronto sintió el aire cortarse junto a él y extraños piquetes en su brazo, era otra vez una maldita ardilla mordiéndolo, se la sacudió de un manotazo pero entonces sintió otros varios dientes en su tobillo y en su cuello.

_¡Demonios! _

Trataba de quitárselas, pero no podía, a cada momento que pasaba, la sensación de _algo_ pellizcando su piel y sacándole sangre parecía aumentar, lo mismo que el número de atacantes.

Parecían ser demasiadas, pero no podía saberlo, sólo podía ver las diminutas manchas rojizas de sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad y sentir sus dentadas encajándose en su piel. Maldito bosque ¿era posible que hasta los animales estuvieran es su contra en ese lugar?

De pronto un chillido le inyectó los oídos junto a un sonido seco y duro. Entre tanta negrura encontró la mirada marrón de aquella chica, armada con un trozo de tronco seco, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra a los roedores que lo atacaban. Abrió los ojos sorprendido ¡qué fuerte y feroz se veía! Lejos de parecerse a la muchacha débil y ausente que había encontrado hace un par de días atrás.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de su sorpresa, otra más le bombardeó: esas ardillas se levantaban del suelo aún después de haber sido golpeadas, unas, incluso, con las extremidades rotas y los órganos expuestos, aún buscaban llegar a él arrastrando sus cuerpos rotos y dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre y fluidos, negándose a creer que deberían de estar muertas ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Salió de su estupor para dedicarse a ayudar a la joven, que ya daba señas de cansancio.

Blandió su espada atravesando, degollando, perforando y cortando a esos animales, tanteando en la oscuridad para encontrarlos hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos estaban tan destrozados que ya no pudieron levantarse.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día blandiría su espada contra un montón de ardillas, se hubiera ofendido ¡ni que él fuera un exterminador de plagas!

Su mente perdió foco cuando se quedó quieto un momento para recuperar el aire, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la chica a su lado, quien jadeaba trabajosamente y dejaba caer el tronco que le sirvió de arma, devolviéndole la mirada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó ella para sorpresa del príncipe. Su imagen no era nada parecida a la otrora chica: su rostro se veía lozano y su mirada lúcida y vívida, aun cuando su piel estaba cubierta de extrañas líneas oscuras, sin duda rastros de la sangre que se salpicara con los golpes.

- Sí, estoy bien- exclamó, alucinado -¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Sentía que aún seguía en sus delirios noctámbulos.

- Es el bosque… creo que… no le gustamos- levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, el trayecto le sirvió a ella para hacerle un rápido chequeo visual. Ese hombre en verdad era alto. – Estás herido.

- Sólo son un par de rasguños, estoy bien- respondió sin mucho interés. Seguía descolocado, no entendía cómo ella había reaccionado de pronto con tanta energía y ahora hasta se preocupaba por él ¿en qué momento se invirtieron los papeles?

- Nada de eso, puede ser peligroso, se puede infectar- Le tomó la mano y lo sentó en el suelo. Él sólo se dejaba hacer. La joven tomó la orilla de su falda y se la levantó buscando sus enaguas. Cortó largas tiras de tela y le hizo un improvisado vendaje en su brazo, que era el que más daño había recibido.

Hizo un trato similar con su cuello y limpió la sangre seca de su rostro.

Él la miraba como si fuera un fantasma, impresionado por lo repentino de la recuperación de la chica. La veía idiotizado mientras ella juntaba leña para encender una fogata, estaba claro que después de aquello no podrían volver a conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Ella volteó para mirarlo, preocupada de que sus heridas lo hubieran aturdido. Él se espabiló y se puso de pie para ayudarla; movieron cuerpos, cabezas, patas y órganos y buscaron madera seca para encender un fuego.

- El caballo escapó- Le contó mientras estaban sentados uno junto al otro frente al fuego, ambos pares de ojos siguiendo el movimiento de las flamas – le vi correr asustado y traté de alcanzarlo, pero no lo logré-

- Asustado… ¿De qué?-

- No lo sé-

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿No será de lo mismo que te atacó a ti?- La simpatía momentánea se esfumó y se permitió mostrar sus pensamientos, un rostro de genuina preocupación -¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?-

- ¿Eh?- ella lo miró con angustia, parecía que en verdad le afectaba. Bajó la miraba con pesadez.

- ¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó él, tratando de desviar la conversación y volviendo su mirada a las llamas que danzaban frente a ellos. Ya llevaban un buen rato hablando de varias cosas, pero no quería hacerla sentir incómoda con respecto a lo que le ocurrió mientras se recordó que aún no sabía nada de ella.

- Soy la hija menor del Rey- Contestó desanimada, incapaz de mostrar entusiasmo al dar una respuesta que le habían recomendado callar ante un forastero.

- ¿El Rey de Paires?- Ella asintió.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa, estaba delante de su casi esposa o cuñada, era en verdad algo que no esperaba, aunque, pensándolo bien, aquello comenzaba a tener sentido. La joven, a pesar de su aspecto actual, se veía lozana y bien alimentada, y la calidad de sus ropas, aunque desgarradas y sucias, se dejaba entrever para unos ojos acostumbrados como los suyos, simplemente no podía ubicarla como una aldeana. En cierta forma le agradó descubrir que, si la menor de las princesas estaba ahí con él, no estaba muy lejos de su destino.

- Bueno, esa era una respuesta que no esperaba. Al menos puedo suponer que no estoy muy lejos de tu casa-

- No, no lo estás, es verdad. Te encuentras en el bosque que bordea los jardines de la parte trasera del palacio de Paires- Guardó silencio unos momentos. -¿Y tú? Tu ropa no me resulta familiar ¿Acaso eres un extranjero?

La ropa que portaba no podía delatarlo como un caballero (menos aún como príncipe), pero sí como un extranjero: Vestía un sencillo pantalón negro que se perdía dentro de un par de robustas botas de cuero negro finamente detalladas y adornadas con un sencillo zafiro que delataba su condición acomodada. Un jubón también negro debajo de un rudimentario chaleco marrón y con la misma piedra que sus botas. Una tiara en su frente con, claro, otro zafiro, completaba su aspecto.

Obviamente no se había esmerado mucho en su apariencia, pero debía considerarse que no necesitaba nada más si es que iba a dedicarse a viajar a caballo para llegar hasta ahí. Es sólo que en Paires los colores oscuros rememoraban aquellos momentos crueles en que la enfermedad se llevó a varios de sus habitantes a la tumba y al país en la miseria; los cadáveres debían ser cubiertos con mantas de colores apagados antes de ser incinerados, enterrados o arrojados a las fosas; por lo que muchos evitaban usarlos por las calles, aunque sea sólo para apaciguar un recuerdo vívido en su población.

- Vengo de Astra. Supongo que puedes llamarme hermano… o _querido_- Sonrió burlonamente ante la ironía de que esas no eran las condiciones en las que esperaba conocer a alguna de las hijas de Paires ni cómo presentarse con ella.

- Vaya, eres uno de los tres príncipes- Dijo, dando un suspiro, un poco cansada como para expresar más asombro que ese. – Creo que llegaste tarde. Mi padre te reprenderá por la impuntualidad- ella también podía burlarse, aunque fuera en una situación así.

Ambos se miraron con empatía. Ella era más curiosa de lo que su demacrado aspecto le pareció al principio. Y él le pareció más abierto y expresivo de lo que se había permitido conocer, aún en el delirio y la debilidad de su anterior estado.

- ¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí? Dime qué fue lo que te ocurrió- Decidió intentarlo de nuevo, de pronto quería saber.

La pelirroja iba a responder cuando su cara se contrajo de dolor y dio un grito desgarrador que le desfiguró el rostro.

Lantis se quedó alucinado sin saber qué pasaba. De nueva cuenta se veía a sí mismo en una situación que desconocía y no sabía cómo debía proceder. La tomó por los hombros para calmarla, aunque no sabía bien de qué, pues él era incapaz de ver ningún peligro, pero ella se retorcía como una lombriz a la que acaban de cortar por la mitad.

- ¡¿Qué pasa, qué te ocurre?!-

- ¡Quema! ¡Me quemo, me abraso!-

_¡__Ella es mí__a!_

El príncipe escuchó aquella exclamación dentro de su cabeza, no sabía de dónde provenía pero la sentía con una furia y odio tremendo. Era la misma voz femenina que había escuchado en su sueño, la misma que le había ocasionado un pánico atroz sin ninguna causa razonable.

Los labios le temblaban mientras una secuencia de imágenes empezó a desfilarse frente a sus ojos y le revolucionaba los sentidos: la chica pelirroja con el rostro desencajado y bañado en profusas lágrimas de auténtico dolor, sus ojos desorbitados y el vientre abultado. Se desangraba rápidamente por culpa del enorme boquete situado sobre su estómago y por el cual un par de enormes y deformes manos se introducían en su cuerpo y trataban de arrancarle las entrañas.

Escuchó el agudo llanto de un bebé y se dio cuenta que aquello que las manos buscaban no eran sus intestinos si no un neonato que lloraba profusamente bañado en la sangre y fluidos corpóreos de su moribunda madre, incluso le pareció que podía percibir el olor a sangre y muerte a su alrededor.

Se sintió mareado y a punto de desfallecer cuando volvió a escuchar la voz en su cabeza, _Ella es mí__a_, repetía, _vete o lo lamentará__s_.

Volvió a la realidad recordando a tiempo que la joven seguía a su lado sufriendo las quemaduras de un fuego invisible que le corroía el cuerpo. No dejaba de gritar, sus manos ya habían arrancado sus ropas en un intento desesperado de librarse de esa quemazón en su cuerpo, por única vestimenta sólo conservaba una pieza de metal que el chico reconocía perfectamente y que era, al parecer, la causa real de que la pelirroja gimiera de dolor: un cinturón de castidad ceñido a su cintura y cuya base metálica cubría el exterior de su femineidad a excepción de un pequeño orificio en el centro que le servía para orinar.

El olor a carne quemada y metal fundido le hizo comprender que aquello era real y que sea que fuere ese ser, quería causarle un daño mortal a la joven.

Corrió hacia ella, incapaz de visualizar a la criatura que le mostraba esas cruentas imágenes y buscó la forma de ayudarla, pero lo único que podía hacer era quitarle el cinturón, cosa casi imposible pues esas cosas estaban diseñadas para proteger a sus portadores de ataques violentos, y dudaba mucho que ella llevara consigo su propia llave.

Observó un fenómeno extraño: el cinturón estaba desapareciendo, el metal que lo conformaba se fundía rápidamente frente a sus ojos y se escurría por el cuerpo femenino como si de agua se tratase. La chica había caído desmayada debido al agotamiento, pero él no podía asegurar su estado de salud.

Vio de nuevo a la extraña mujer que invadiera sus sueños, pero ahora no fue una imagen dentro de su cabeza, era una figura vívida de pie delante suyo y nuevamente no pudo moverse.

El pánico que le provocara otrora había desaparecido, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Sólo podía ver a la "mujer" acercarse a la joven y estirar sus manos larguiruchas y deformes hacia ella. El terror ahora sí lo invadió, las imágenes que rondaban en su cabeza volvieron a él. La chica iba a morir.

Vio que, lejos de lo que pensaba, en vez de rasgarle la piel, lo que hizo fue arrancar los trozos de la pieza de metal que permanecían en el cuerpo con sus manos y dientes, como un canino hambriento arrancando la carne del hueso. Virutas y trozos de metal volaban lejos con un movimiento de esas ásperas manos para dejar a la princesa completamente desnuda y vulnerable. Esperó lo peor.

La tenía a su disposición, por fin reclamaría lo que le pertenecía. Le había arrebatado esa estorbosa pieza de metal y nada le detendría ahora.

Sonrió triunfante hasta que un golpe le dobló la cara, su rostro sangraba debido a la tajada hecha por una espada. A su izquierda encontró la figura de cuatro personas, tres de las cuales estaban armadas.

Se sintió furiosa, estaba tan cerca. Pero de pronto sonrió con malicia al reconocer a las dos mujeres frente a ella, ahora sí tenía a las tres princesas de Paires en sus dominios.

Se tomó el rostro con una de sus asquerosas manos cubriéndose la herida que sangraba copiosamente; les miró a todos con una expresión de aversión y desapareció en un revuelo de hojas y el chillido de los animales. Lantis, el príncipe de Astra se vio liberado de su inmovilidad y corrió a auxiliar a la chica, que ahora sí se encontraba seriamente herida, pero no muerta.

Sus hermanas también corrieron hacia ella y le sostuvieron el rostro y las manos en medio del llanto. El príncipe minero de Case se quitó su gruesa chaqueta y cubrió a la pelirroja con ella. Ni una sola palabra fue pronunciada en un buen rato, dejando al bosque en el silencio sepulcral de la noche menguante.

El príncipe Ascot, el heredero de Case, estaba agachado buscando entre la maleza, la chica alta y de largo cabello azul lo acompañaba, no habían tenido que esperar mucho para la llegada del amanecer, habían pasado muchas horas para llegar a las profundidades del bosque. Buscaban hierbas con propiedades medicinales que pudieran servir para calmar las quemaduras en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Ventajas de haber vivido toda su vida entre los jardines que rodeaban el palacio, el ojiverde reconocía aquellas plantas que servían para preparar prácticos ungüentos; la princesa Umi le ayudaba, pues ellas también gustaban de pasar muchos de sus ratos libres en las inmediaciones que bordearan el bosque y el palacio, siguiendo el cauce del río, así que su madre les inculcó el conocimiento básico de las plantas y setas, aunque sólo sirvieran para evitar que se metieran con aquellas que podrían ser venenosas.

Si toda esa pesadilla terminaba para ellos, juraban por los dioses no volver a vagar en los jardines nunca más.

La rubia, mientras tanto, había permanecido al lado de su hermana, el dolor de ver su sufrimiento y sentirse incapaz de ayudarla le habían secado los ojos y ya no podía llorar más. Estaba feliz de haber encontrado viva a la menor, pero eso no le reconfortaba al ver su estado actual. Las quemaduras en su cuerpo, lejos de lo que el alto caballero astrense había supuesto, se limitaban a aquellas zonas cubiertas con el cinturón de metal que ella portaba que se había fundido y había sido arrancado de su cuerpo con violencia, pero sí eran de considerarse, pues habían causado severas ampollas, la piel de esa zona se veía blancuzca, pero no se atrevía a calcular su gravedad, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlas de cerca. Desde que perdiera el conocimiento en el momento de su ataque, no había vuelto a despertar, y eso le preocupaba. La chica tenía un rostro con una expresión de dolor aún en sus sueños.

Decidió quedarse con ella y esperar a que los demás se reunieran allí. Aunque le hubiera gustado apoyarlos en alguna actividad, la fuerza de sus piernas se había esfumado y prefería quedarse ahí, limpiando las heridas de su hermana para impedir que se infectaran. Así que ahí estuvo, con la cabeza de Hikaru recostada sobre su regazo, su cabello rojo recogido en una trenza y su cuerpo cubierto con la enorme chaqueta del príncipe minero.

Fuu sólo quería que todos llegaran para poder irse de ahí… ese lugar le aterraba, más aún después de lo que había visto… esa extraña criatura de enormes y violentos ojos… que hacía peligrar su vida.

Los príncipes de Astra y Clefta recorrían el bosque, buscando algún indicio que les pareciera delatante de aquella _cosa_. Lantis le contó al otro de lo sucedido desde que la encontró, el previo ataque de ardillas del que fue víctima, su sueño y esa presencia… que no se atrevía a definir.

- Tal vez las princesas tenían razón, el bosque está maldito- Exclamó el príncipe Ferio, incapaz de confiar incluso en sus propias palabras.

- ¿Maldito, dices?-

- Su padre, el Rey, se los advirtió: tienen terminantemente prohibido ir más allá de los límites del palacio, límites definidos por un enorme árbol cerca de la entrada de este bosque… aunque tú no lo has visto aún. Ellas dicen que hay leyendas, advertencias, de no internarse en este lugar-

- Buena hora para saberlo. Una semana atrás esa información sí que me hubiera sido muy útil.-

Guardaron silencio un momento, no encontrando las palabras correctas para hablarse.

- ¿Y... cómo está mi hermana?- Preguntó Ferio sin mirarlo, como haciendo una pregunta casual sobre el clima.

- ¿Eh? Pues… bien, creo- Oh, sí, por poco lo olvidaba, Emeraude, la esposa de su hermano. Era la hija del Rey de Clefta, la hermana mayor del peliverde que lo acompañaba.

- ¿Crees?-dijo, divertido, mientras levantaba una ceja - ¿Están cuidando bien de ella, verdad?-

- Bueno, mi hermano se encarga de eso-

- Ya veo. Ella me ha escrito, diciéndome que se encuentra bien, así que no tengo problema alguno con Astra, ni con tu hermano ni contigo- se veía que el chico era de carcajada fácil. Le sonrió, no buscando confrontaciones con Lantis – Ojalá que eso siga aún cuando sea el momento de la concesión de la mano de las princesas de Paires.-

¿Por qué le decía eso? El comentario no sólo le pareció poco oportuno, sino bastante discordante de la personalidad de su pariente. La curiosidad le invadió de pronto, ¿Acaso había despertado su interés en una de ellas?

Quiso preguntarle pero entonces un grito les hizo olvidar toda la conversación y salir corriendo al lugar donde Hikaru y Fuu esperaban su retorno.

Sin embargo, al llegar no encontraron nada, no había nadie, las dos jóvenes se habían esfumado.

- ¡Demonios! Esto está empeorando- Salieron corriendo en distintas direcciones, ya sea para encontrar a las dos princesas o para asegurarse que la otra siguiera con ellos, acompañada de aquel chico, el príncipe Ascot.

Los encontraron muy cerca de allí, en realidad. Les contaron lo ocurrido y ellos dijeron no haber escuchado ningún ruido antes del grito de la rubia, por lo que habían regresado al punto donde las dejaron.

- Bueno, el juego se acabó, nos vamos de aquí-

- ¿Cómo que nos vamos? Mis hermanas han sido secuestradas- No podía creer lo que oía ¿Acaso pensaban dejarlas morir?

- Sí, y si no salimos de aquí, tú podrías ser la siguiente-

- Pero…- No, se reusaba a abandonar aquel lugar sin sus hermanas, eso, simplemente, no estaba a discusión.

- Tienen razón. Aún no sabemos por qué, pero esa _cosa_ las quiere a ustedes, estás en peligro- La voz de Ferio no admitía reclamos, iban a irse.

- ¡Ellas también lo están. No me iré de aquí sin ellas!, ¡Si ellas mueren, prefiero morir yo también!- La histeria la estaba invadiendo, había subido la voz hasta el punto de lanzar gritos secos.

Ascot cortó la distancia que los separaba y la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza. La tomó fuertemente por las muñecas y la obligó a bajar sus brazos, que estaban en puños a la altura de su pecho, listos para golpear a cualquiera de ellos que quisiera contradecirla otra vez. Le susurró al oído palabras de consuelo mientras le soltaba una mano para sostener con firmeza su cabeza, apresándola junto a su hombro.

- Ahora quiero que pienses en cómo se pondrían ellas si algo te llegara a ocurrir. Debemos ponerte a salvo, por ellas… Por favor.- le escuchó decir en su oído. No podía verle el rostro pero escuchaba su tranquilizadora voz a la vez que inhalaba la esencia que despedía su cuerpo y llegaba a sus sentidos desde el pecho del joven, era la primera vez que sentía así la cercanía de un hombre – Esto no se acabará aquí, nosotros volveremos, las encontraremos, te lo prometo.-

No supo por qué, pero ese acto le devolvió la cordura y la serenidad. Y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

La chica se permitió ser conducida al palacio, sin forcejeos, pero a regañadientes, de vuelta con sus padres quienes se habían olvidado de su cansancio y su decreciente salud cuando escucharon de parte de los guardias que los cinco jóvenes que cuidaban bajo su techo no aparecían por ningún lado.

Estaban más que molestos cuando regresaron al palacio y su estado empeoró cuando les dijeron que Fuu había sido secuestrada también.

Porque ahora lo sabían, fue un secuestro. No sabían por quién o por qué, pero un secuestro. El soberano de Paires escuchó en silencio el relato de sus invitados y el de su propia hija sobre la criatura que había atacado primero a Hikaru y había causado la pérdida de Fuu, mientras sostenía a su esposa para que no volviera a perder la consciencia después de que sólo regresaran ellos cuatro.

El soberano sintió que las piernas le traicionaban. Su respiración se volvió arrítmica, aunque trató de disimularlo. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, entonces… _ella_…

Umi fue enviada a sus habitaciones, ella aceptó más preocupada por la angustia de su madre que de la suya propia. Estaba de vuelta en el castillo, lo que significaba que había vuelto al punto de partida y ahora no podía hacer nada por sus hermanas.

Si no fuera porque ahora cuidaba de su madre que había caído en cama enferma, se sentiría una total inútil.

La noche había caído, se levantó de la silla junto a la cama de la Reina y miró por la ventana el cielo bañado de estrellas y el color amarillento de la luna menguante. Llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo la regularidad de los latidos de su corazón, y esperó que aquellas a las que llamaba hermanas se encontraran bien y que volvieran pronto a casa.

.

* * *

.

¡Algo nos ataca! ¡Corraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

¿Llegaron al final del capítulo? Excelente, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis disparates fantástico-caballeresco-romántico-surrealistas jajaja.

Ascot tiene lo suyito, ¿a poco no? Espero que todas las CLEMI que anden por aquí le den una oportunidad. Por otro lado, algo está pasando en el bosque y sin duda tendrá consecuencias para los seis -ñaca, ñaca-.

Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias, no saben lo feliz que me hace recibir un mensaje o un review :)

Hablando de eso:

**TsukihimePrincess**, ¡gracias por tu mensaje! Siempre he considerado a Ferio el más astuto, divertido e infantil del grupo jaja. También creo que para ser tan cómico se necesita mucha inteligencia, así que... pues por eso jaja ¿Crees que a Fuu le gusta este Ferio? :)

**MKR** (Guest), ¡holaaaaaaaaaa! Yo también soy fanática de H/L (no debería decirlo, hay que ser imparcial jajaja, pero creo que se nota ¿no? :P) La verdad me gustó mucho el comentario que me hiciste, porque precisamente lo que quise hacer fue escribir un cuento de hadas jeje y bueno, salió esto, espero que sigas la historia y me cuentes qué te parece ;)


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todos, he vuelto! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Esperen, no respondan! Ya sé que no jajaja. Bueno, ya estamos en el capítulo 6 y espero que les guste, algunos secretos serán revelados y espero que con eso esta historia ya no dé tanto miedo (de lo mala que es jajaja) ^_^

.

Luccere.

* * *

.

El Rey salió a los jardines, sufriendo la congoja de la pérdida de su primogénito. El niño había muerto cuando apenas llevaba seis meses dentro del vientre de su madre y se requirió una peligrosa incisión para remover el cadáver del interior de su doliente esposa.

La Reina, por su parte, estaba destrozada por la pérdida y por la noticia que los médicos le habían dado: no podría volver a concebir. Y más aún a su dad, el factor de riesgo era peor, tanto para la madre como para cualquier posible niño.

El soberano jamás se permitiría perder a la compañera de su vida… aunque eso le destrozara el corazón al pensar que su ciudad no contaría con un heredero legítimo, su propia sangre, para que gobernara en su lugar cuando él dejara este mundo.

Pensamientos similares rondaban la afligida mente de los Reyes de Paires, quienes habían visto pasar largos años de su vida tratando de formar su propia familia, sin resultados positivos.

La salud de ambos se había mermado y ahora, con la maldita peste azotando su reino, el panorama general de Paires combinaba a las mil perlas con el estado anímico de sus representantes, quienes, a pesar de los duros esfuerzos de erradicar la enfermedad y recuperar la estabilidad de su país, se veían maniatados ante las decenas de cadáveres apilados cada semana que eran quemados en las afueras, más allá de los molinos y los ríos.

El olor de carne quemada y podredumbre intensificaba la sensación de muerte en cada calle y en cada rostro de la población y sus monarcas.

El Rey caminó por las largas extensiones de los jardines del palacio, demasiado consternado para permitirse mostrar debilidad o dolor ante nadie. Llegó hasta Gran Padre y se sentó en una de las enormes raíces salientes del viejo árbol que tantas veces antes le habían servido de asiento en sus meditaciones cotidianas o cuando quería reposar y contemplar el movimiento del río que desembocada en las cercanías del palacio. Soltó dos gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos negros y miró en dirección de la ventana de la habitación de su esposa, pensando en que el malestar que él sentía debería estar intensificado un millón de veces en el corazón de una mujer, más que eso, en el corazón de una madre que ha perdido la última esperanza de criar a un hijo nacido de su propio vientre.

De pronto levantó la vista al sentir sobre él la mirada de alguien, pero al girar para encararle no vio a nadie. Pensó que era su imaginación o que su estado actual le ponía hipersensible a los movimientos del bosque, pero le incomodó tanto que se puso de pie y empezó el trayecto hacia el interior del bosque, a lo mejor esa sensación se alejaría si se internaba entre árboles, maleza y animales silvestres.

Se equivocó.

Lejos de lo que él esperaba, la sensación se intensificó y un frío le heló los huesos. Su mirada recorrió el derredor para tranquilizarse y alejar cualquier pensamiento adverso.

Y entonces la vio.

La figura era alta y extremadamente delgada. Sus ojos, inhumanamente azules que en vez de ser bellos eran aterradores, y de un brillo danzante como las olas de un mar embravecido. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su espalda y casi tocaba el suelo y resplandecía como si la misma luz del sol de mediodía cayera sobre él, aunque fuera casi medianoche.

Su rostro era de finas facciones, pero no le pareció atractiva en ningún momento, al contrario, le provocaba la terrible necesidad de salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

_¿Qué es eso que deseas? Yo puedo hacerlo por ti…_

El más poderoso habitante de Paires escuchó un susurro, aunque ninguno perceptible por oídos humanos, era más bien una voz que nacía en el interior de su mente y se transportaba a cada una de las fibras de su ser.

Sabía que la voz provenía de ella, aunque su boca no movió ni un ápice.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó más para sí mismo que para la figura frente a él. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

_Yo puedo darte eso que tu corazón anhela con vehemencia, sólo debes pedirlo y será tuyo._

El hombre sintió ganas de reír, la figura frente a él le estaba ofreciendo la respuesta a sus silenciosas plegarias como si la hubiera invocado. Su mente le estaba regalando alucinaciones gracias a su terrible estado. Su desesperación por fin le había llevado a la auténtica locura.

_No, no es un sueño, es la realidad. El futuro que buscas y deseas está al alcance de tus deseos. Tu vida, tu pueblo, tu futuro y el de tu gente… todo puede cambiar._

Claro, ¿por qué no? Su mente se había trastornado tanto, al punto de crear una figura alejada de la materia humana y creer que con sólo desearlo podría cambiar el destino. Con sólo desearlo tendría salud para él y su esposa, salud y prosperidad para su moribundo país y una familia qué amar.

Sólo con desearlo…

Sólo con desearlo…

- Yo… deseo…-

Y lo hizo. Nunca pudo recordar las palabras exactas que utilizó ni la contestación que recibió. Sólo supo que la consciencia desapareció de su mente y volvió al palacio en una secuencia mecánica de pasos. Entró a la habitación de su esposa, donde aún era asistida para terminar de limpiar la evidencia del aborto recién ocurrido.

El olor a sangre aún se permeaba en la habitación, se sintió mareado al instante y sus náuseas sólo intensificaron el deseo de tumbarse junto a su esposa y ofrecerle consuelo.

Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le tomó la mano. Ella ni siquiera le miró, su rostro estaba ladeado mirando a la pared cubierta de verde terciopelo. El escudo real de Paires se repetía en una secuencia de motivos impresos, dándole un aire solemne a la habitación. Los ojos de la mujer estaban hinchados y secos después de tanto llorar. Tampoco él podía llorar, ya no.

Él le miraba conmovido y, no sabiendo encontrar las palabras para consolarla, acercó la mano que sostenía entre las suyas y la llevó a su boca para depositar un suave beso en sus finos y cansados dedos. Acercó su rostro al de la mujer y murmuró en su oído – Todo va a cambiar pronto. Las cosas mejorarán, te lo prometo-

Sus palabras no fueron tomadas en serio por su cónyuge quien sólo cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro exhausto junto con el último amago de sus lágrimas. Ella ya sabía perfectamente que con sólo desearlo no cambiarían las cosas.

Pero entonces, en verdad, todo cambió.

Casi como un designio de los dioses, la fiebre terminó con la muerte de sus últimos contagiados, resguardados en cuarentena. La enfermedad no se propagó más y los cadáveres dejaron de apilarse en los crematorios. Poco a poco el olor de cuerpos calcinados desapareció del aire.

El saneamiento de las calles y avenidas dio comienzo y pronto todos los habitantes se encontraban en plena salud y disposición de superación. El trabajo fue duro y difícil, pero rápida, gracias a la colaboración de su gente.

La economía poco a poco mejoró por la cantidad de personas que visitaban Paires como un paso obligado para el transporte y el comercio. Los mercantes y viajeros que evadieron Paires por mucho tiempo volvían a verlo como una opción viable en sus rutas de viaje y eso le dio la fuerza y la estabilidad que el país necesitaba.

¿Eso era lo que el Rey de Paires había pedido? Debía serlo, porque la paz y la seguridad volvieron al reino y siempre que pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado no podía evitar mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro de auténtico alivio.

Un día, aparecieron ante su trono dos de sus ministros más cercanos, casi podrían pasar por los hermanos de los Reyes por la confianza y cercanía que tenían para con ellos. Le informaron a la pareja de los últimos restos humanos que fueron incinerados, así como la demolición de las más pobres de las aldeas donde se inició la peste, éstas debían ser reconstruidas, para eliminar cualquier posible rebrote de esa u otra enfermedad.

Los monarcas se sintieron satisfechos con las nuevas, pero aún debían escuchar más.

En medio del caos general que aún se respiraba en el pueblo en esos primeros días, en medio de la podredumbre que trataban de sacudirse de encima, en medio de esa pequeña aldea en la frontera occidental del país, encontraron a una bebé, tan pequeña que cabía en una pequeño cesto de mimbre que originalmente estaba hecho para depositar pan.

El tono de su piel era ligeramente cobrizo aderezado con una pizca del rosa característico de un recién nacido. Su cabello, apenas existente, dejaba entrever unos pelillos castaños en su cabeza, casi rojizos.

Los soldados la encontraron gracias a su fuerte llanto que parecía magnificado al salir de su joven garganta y, al no encontrar a ningún pariente o alguien que diera cuenta de ella en los albergues y sanatorios, la mantuvieron al cuidado de las parteras que habían servido de enfermeras durante el periodo de crisis.

Cerca de la orfebrería, la única existente en todo Paires, debido a que los metales y utensilios de mejor calidad, las mejores piedras y metales eran traídos desde la nación de Case, encontraron una pequeña niña rubia y de enormes ojos verdes que no superaba los dos años de edad. Su nariz, respingada y cubierta de pequeñas pecas, y su rostro cándido les inspiraron a los guardias la suficiente simpatía para llevarla consigo, después de comprobar que, nuevamente, no había rastro alguno de sus padres o hermanos, ni siquiera alguien que recordara haberla visto antes en esa aldea.

A pesar de la belleza de sus rasgos y la suavidad de sus movimientos, la pequeña se negaba a pronunciar palabra alguna y, aunque no se le veía asustada, tampoco parecía que se sintiera cómoda con la presencia de nadie, menos aún cuando trataban de dirigirle la palabra. Aún así, se dejó conducir al dispensario donde cuidaban a la bebé anteriormente hallada.

Cerca de la encrucijada, donde se delimitan los caminos que conducen a Astra y a Clefta, cerca de los molinos y graneros, vacíos gracias a la escasez de alimentos, fue donde descubrieron una tercera criatura.

Su cabello azul, extremadamente largo y descuidado por el ambiente, se hallaba cubierto con restos de ceniza y polvo, lo mismo que su cara y sus ropas. Eran cenizas de restos humanos. Al parecer, la niña se había entretenido pasando varias jornadas en los montículos de ceniza de los cadáveres incinerados que esperaban ser enterrados bajo las criptas de un derruido templo del que nadie había podido hacerse cargo después de que sirviera como albergue temporal de enfermos y desahuciados.

Estaba extrañamente alegre para ser una huérfana sobreviviendo sola los embates de la calamidad rodeada de muerte. De muy buena gana se unió a los guardias que la llevaron al mismo lugar que las otras dos. Todos estaban encantados con ella, la niña se acercaba a todos, hablaba con todos, escuchaba todo y también repelaba de todo. Aún así, auxiliaba a las parteras, curanderas y médicos a cargar las medicinas, tender las camas e, incluso, lavar la ropa. Aunque no le hizo la menor gracia que las mujeres decidieran cortarle el cabello, alegando que estaba en extremo maltratado y que a su edad no sabría cuidar una cabellera así y terminaría llena de piojos y liendres. Tal vez por eso se decidió a tener la cabellera más espléndida de Paires cuando creció.

Así, cuando los dos hombres contaron a los Reyes del triple hallazgo, ambos se dirigieron al sanatorio para observarlas con sus propios ojos.

Lo que pasó no sorprendió a nadie. La Reina, enternecida por la dulzura de la pequeña rubia, alertada por la vivacidad de la ojiazul y conmovida por la delicadeza de la pelirroja, se enamoró de las niñas irremediablemente.

Corrió al cunero y cargó en brazos a la bebé, que había empezado a llorar de nuevo, y la arrulló para inducirle el sueño. Mientras la mecía en un suave vaivén, se acercó a las otras dos y les regaló la sonrisa más genuina que su exhausta existencia le permitía en esos momentos.

Cuando su esposo quiso apartar a su mujer de las niñas, ya era muy tarde, había caído rendida a sus pies y sería más fácil separar al sol del cielo que a la Reina de esas chiquillas.

Eso en realidad no formaba parte de los planes del monarca.

Si por él hubiera sido, jamás las habría tomado a su cuidado, más que nada porque las tres criaturas huérfanas eran niñas. Mujeres. Él había pedido un heredero, pero esperaba que éste fuera un varón en quien pudiera abdicar llegado el momento, no tres niñas que no le traían ningún beneficio en esos momentos.

Se sintió burlado por la criatura que habitaba el bosque, esa no era la petición que él había formulado cuando se le dijo que sólo tenía que desearlo.

Llevó a su mujer de vuelta al palacio, pero ella no iba sola, si no escoltada por tres pequeñas figuras. Después de instalarlas en su hogar, el gobernante salió rumbo al bosque buscando encontrarse con la extraña criatura. Al no toparse con ella comenzó a lanzar gritos y blasfemias en todas las lenguas que conocía exigiendo su presencia.

Un viento tempestuoso le golpeó en la cara como una invisible bofetada que le aturdió por un momento. Cuando el acto se repitió un par de veces más, su furia se incrementó y comenzó a sentir deseos de golpear aunque sea las corrientes de aire.

De pronto, frente a él la misma figura que había visto, aunque ahora su rostro no era el de las bellas facciones y los ojos azules, sino una deformada y grotesca facha de gestos desproporcionadamente grandes y de un color verdoso similar al del musgo, sobretodo, le llamó la atención las enormes manos de la mujer, con unas largas y afiladas uñas.

La figura lo miraba con una expresión de soberana burla. Su boca esbozaba una enorme y macabra sonrisa y sus ojos rojos mostraban un abierto desprecio al hombre frente a él.

- ¡Tú! ¡Maldita criatura del demonio, me engañaste!-

_¿Te engañé? ¿Acaso no te di aquello que más deseabas, no cumplí con aquello que habías pedido? Salvé de la muerte a tus súbditos, traje prosperidad a tu reino y te hice con herederos. Es más, yo diría que fui extremadamente espléndida contigo, pues pediste un hijo, y yo te traje tres._

- ¡Exactamente! ¡Pedí un hijo, un varón! ¿Y qué hiciste? ¡Me trajiste tres niñas que de nada me sirven! Necesito un Rey a quién heredar mi reino-

_Debiste de haber sido más específico, en ese caso._

La risa de la mujer podía sentirse en cada célula de su cuerpo. Retumbaba en su cabeza como una flecha que acaban de disparar contra él. Ninguno de los dos se contenía de mostrar su odio por el otro.

- Demonio asqueroso y mezquino…-

_¡Cuida las palabras que salen de tu putrefacta boca, reptil asqueroso! ¡No te conviene hacerme enfadar! ¡Si quisiera podría tomar tu cabeza y estrellarla contra e suelo y devorar tus sesos y el líquido de tus ojos ahora mismo… Podría desprender la piel de todo tu cuerpo y romper cada uno de tus huesos y tú no estás en posición de impedírmelo!_

La criatura se había lanzado sobre él arrojándolo al suelo y le sostenía firmemente el cuello con sus garras. El Rey no podía contra la fuerza sobrenatural de la criatura, forcejeaba inútilmente para seguir respirando y lanzaba patadas al aire, que no hacían más que gastar lo que le quedaba de energías.

La criatura ahora ya no gritaba, serenó su tono de voz al hablar con él, en un tono mucho más conciliador.

_Pero primero piensa las cosas ¿esto no es benéfico para ti?_

- ¿En qué podría beneficiarme esto?- El hombre no podía negar que tenía miedo. El tono de su voz era bajo y sus palabras lentas, pero él sabía que eso sólo era producto de su temor.

_Astra, Case y Clefta, tus países vecinos, ¿no tienen acaso ellos jóvenes príncipes que ahora no son más que unos niños? Crecerán y se volverán varones perfectamente desposables y elegibles para mis niñas, ¿no lo ves?_

El Rey guardó silencio incapaz de pensar. ¿Qué sabía una bruja del averno acerca de monarquía?

_En todo caso, no estás en condiciones de elegir… esas niñas son mías, no tuyas._

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

_Son mías, yo las traje a ti… y del mismo modo puedo llevármelas en el momento que me apetezca, en el momento que YO quiera_

- No… no… Eso es imposible… M-Mi Reina se ha enamorado de ellas, no las separaré de su lado-

_Bueno, no es que vaya a consultar esa decisión contigo. Me parece interesante observar lo que pasa en tu reino, pero cuando crea conveniente, las tomaré de vuelta._

- No juegues conmigo. Si vas a llevártelas, hazlo ahora mismo, no te permitiré que te burles de mí bajo ninguna circunstancia.-

_¿Eso quieres? Puedo hacerlo, claro, pero ¿acaso no acabas de decir que eso le romperá el corazón a tu mujer? ¿Estás dispuesto a perder a tu esposa, que acaba de perder a su hijo no nacido, y además decirle adiós a lo que queda de tu territorio y su gente?_

El hombre sacó su espada y se lanzó contra la criatura con plena intención de atravesarle el corazón. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos y certeros, pero la figura era aún más veloz.

En sólo un instante, su cuerpo se desvaneció y volvió a recomponerse varios metros lejos de él. Parecía en verdad disfrutar los embates del Rey, quien en esos momentos había perdido todo su porte Real, reducido a un simple hombre, incapaz de mostrar ningún tipo de superioridad frente a ella.

La mujer levantó su mano y con un simple empujó lo arrojó al suelo y se colocó sobre él inmovilizándolo nuevamente.

_Romperte el brazo ahora sería tan sencillo… tan fácil y tan placentero._- Le dijo, al tiempo que su enorme y rasposa lengua recorría su nuca. -

_Pero me agradas y por eso estoy dispuesta a hacer un trato contigo. Un diezmo._

De nuevo, estaba lejos de él, de pie y mirándolo apaciblemente, su rostro se había transfigurado en la hermosa rubia de ojos azules.

- ¿Diezmo?- Le costó un poco recuperar el aliento y recomponerse. Se incorporó, pero sólo sobre sus rodillas, esperando el golpe final que el demonio frente a él podría asestarle en cualquier momento.

_Podría pedirte a tu primogénito, pero soy yo la que te está dando descendencia, ¿no es verdad?_

_A cambio de mantener a tu pueblo vivo, a tu esposa contenta y a tu cabeza sobre tu cuello, pediré entonces al hijo de tus hijas: dame al primer hijo nacido de las tres niñas que te di y tú y tu pueblo vivirán una vida longeva y próspera…_

_¿Qué me dices, querido mío?_

- ¿Sus hijos? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-

_Dame al primer hijo que nazca del vientre de cada una de ellas._

Sencillo. Sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que, aparentemente, esa cosa no podía salir del bosque, que la mayor de las niñas apenas tenía tres años, que, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, ella tenía razón, los reinos vecinos tenían jóvenes hijos varones de conveniente posición, matrimonios arreglados con príncipes de lejanas tierras podrían, en algún momento dado, salvarles la vida.

En una rápida valoración de la situación, el hombre pensó en que, cuando los años pasaran, podría enviarlas lo suficientemente lejos para que no las reclamara y no tuviera que entregarle esos bebés. Sería estúpido pensar en darle a los hijos de unas reinas, futuros monarcas de la tierra en la que gobiernen, pero claro que él tampoco era tan estúpido como para pensar en cumplir esa promesa que, por ahora, no le costaba nada hacer...

_¿Y bien?_

- A- Acepto-

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Ambos estaban satisfechos, ambos creían que se habían salido con la suya.

Sin embargo, el Rey, otra vez, había aceptado un trato del que no estaba seguro de salir ventajoso.

Volvió al castillo con la sensación de haberse quitado un peso de encima. Al entrar preguntó por su esposa y al informarle que estaba en la habitación de las niñas, hizo una mueca y fue a buscarla. La encontró sentada en un tupido sillón, sosteniendo en sus brazos al bebé de finos y escasos cabellos que pintaban a rojizos con la luz. La mujer sonreía aliviada de por fin poder descansar a sus oídos del llanto de la pequeña.

La noche ya había caído y las otras dos niñas también se habían rendido de cansancio y yacían dormidas una junto a otra sobre un enorme cobertor extendido en el suelo.

El soberano las miró con recelo, esas niñas fueron traídas de los infiernos y eran hijas de un demonio de los bosques. No quería acercarse a ellas, sentía una fuerte repulsión al imaginarlas deformes y grotescas como aquella criatura que las había llevado a ellos y no le gustaba la idea de que su esposa formara lazos afectivos con ellas. Quería decírselo, alejarla de ellas y, si era posible, llevárselas del castillo.

Pero cuando su esposa le miró y le sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía, se dio cuenta que esa no sería una tarea sencilla.

Se acercó a ella y le besó la frente con ternura. Él había aprendido a amar a aquella mujer a pesar de que su matrimonio fue arreglado así como a él le tocaría arreglar el de esas chiquillas. Miró al bebé en sus brazos y de pronto sintió deseos de tocarla para asegurarse que era tan humana como él. Su piel era tersa y extremadamente suave, era rosada y cálida, más que la suya propia.

Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando la niña abrió los ojos cuando tocaba su mejilla. Sus ojos marrón le miraban con curiosidad, por primera vez no la vio llorando, todo lo contrario, sus ojitos seguían cada línea de su cara con profundo interés. Él dejó de tocarla, pero no retiró su mano, ella, en cambio, le sujetó firmemente uno de sus dedos y no dejó de contemplarlo hasta que soltó una risotada de alegría.

- Ah, creo que eres el primero que la hace reír-

Cuando escuchó esas palabras y vio el rostro de la niña en evidente alegría, supo que su tarea sería imposible.

Cuando miró a las otras dos pequeñas durmiendo una abrazada a la otra, olvidó por completo la idea de sacarlas de su vida.

Así se formó la familia Real.

El rey ordenaba periódicamente revisiones médicas para las tres niñas, a fin de garantizar que todas eran… bueno… niñas, y que de demonios no tenían nada.

Y así era. Lejos de una ligera afección cardiaca de la rubia, una alergia hacia la soja de la peliazul, y unos cólicos de muerte de la pelirroja que eran, en parte, la razón de sus potentes llantos, no había ninguna razón para dudar que esas niñas habían nacido de forma natural de una mujer, aunque no fuera su esposa.

El tiempo transcurrió y el monarca se dejó ganar por aquellas tres chiquillas que ningún mal traían consigo, al contrario, las mocosas se hacían querer. Y sin saber precisar en qué momento ocurrió, se convirtieron en una familia.

Por un buen tiempo se olvidó incluso de la estúpida promesa hecha al espíritu del bosque. Se olvido de cómo habían entrado a sus vidas y lo que significaban para él era la oportunidad de ejercer la paternidad.

* * *

Los años pasaron rápido y, poco después de conocer de la boda de Zagato, el hijo mayor del Rey de Astra, con la princesa Emeraude del país de Clefta, empezó a gestar en su interior el futuro que habría de unir a las naciones, concebido originalmente por el espíritu del bosque: Astra tenía dos príncipes, uno de los cuales aún era un rapazuelo no más alto que un escudo usado en las Justas; lo mismo que el príncipe de Clefta. Por último, en Case, aquel lejano país minero con una moda de vestir que se le hacía tan extraña como un perro verde, todos conocían al pequeño hijo de sus Majestades, a quien llevaban a todos lados por el simple gusto de mostrar a su vástago y sus enormes ojos verdes, tan idolatrados por su madre, tan parecidos a los de su padre.

Sí, ese era un buen plan, después de todo, a pesar de haber nacido de la mente de un ser traicionero ignorante de los valores humanos, y, además, esos países, aunque vecinos, estaban separados lo suficiente de Paires que consideró que allí podría esconder a Umi, Fuu y Hikaru de aquella aberración infernal que amenazaba su futuro.

**҉**

* * *

El Rey no dormía ¿Cómo hacerlo sabiendo el funesto destino que le perseguía? El espíritu había reclamado a las princesas, convencido que eran de _su_ propiedad.

Él habría querido evitar esta catástrofe, habría querido entregar a sus hijas lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible, sin escándalos. Las dotes ofrecidas habían sido más que espléndidas para que ningún país se sintiera en posibilidades de negarse a tan jugosa oferta.

Eso sí, exigió que la llegada de los jóvenes fuera en extremo discreta, a fin de no despertar sospechas que llegaran a los oídos de la bruja. Estarían ahí un par de días, se ajustarían los acuerdos y ellas partirían de la mano de sus prometidos para no volver a pisar Paires ni sus alrededores nunca más y así él salía ganando ¿no? Sus hijas a salvo, sus futuros nietos seguros y su país conservaría la belleza y magnificencia que había ganado con los años.

Pero ahora ese demonio se burlaba de él. Se había enterado, no sabía cómo pero se había enterado de su plan y ahora cobraba lo que clamaba suyo: las tres jóvenes. Sintió un ligero alivio de que al menos una estuviera aún a salvo, pero sintió terror cuando escuchó lo que uno de los chicos le contó: cómo le había arrebatado a la pelirroja su cinturón, aquel que protegía su inocencia y le impedía el encuentro de hombre alguno, como las leyes de su sociedad y de los dioses así lo requerían. ¿Acaso quería que ella…?

* * *

Lantis llevó sus manos a su cabeza y revolvió su cabello azabache intentando alejar los recuerdos de su mente: la chica del bosque había resultado ser Hikaru, una de princesas de Paires, y además, había llegado allí raptada por un demonio que la quería embarazada… y muerta. Dudaba que ella ya estuviera encinta, por algo traía aún el cinturón, y no creía que su padre ocultara un detalle como ese a sus prospectos de yernos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía qué hacer. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en el trozo de tela que aún llevaba en el brazo como improvisado vendaje, aquel que la pelirroja le había hecho con su ropa. Sus ojos violeta brillaron por un momento al recordar los de ella, primero apagados y vacíos, casi iguales a los de un muñeco; luego, lúcidos y refulgentes, como el fuego mismo. Su orgullo y espíritu de caballero le impregnaron en el cuerpo una extraña sensación de envalentonamiento y supo que, aún sin saber cómo, debería traer de vuelta a las dos raptadas.

* * *

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo se ha visto en Clefta situación similar? En su país los bosques sólo están invadidos por insectos y setas, no por demonios secuestra-doncellas.

Y ahora estaba en medio de una lucha "Paires-contra-bruja-del-bosque", _gracias madre, gracias padre_, pensó para sí con sarcasmo.

Ferio caminaba dando vueltas alrededor de su asignada habitación con las manos sujetas a su espalda y los pies descalzos.

Cuando volviera a casa le recordaría a sus padres lo muy _agradecido_ que estaba de poder haber vivido una experiencia sobre-humana y alejada de cualquier sentido lógico, no pudo evitar recordar a aquella vieja institutriz suya (donde «vieja» es la palabra clave aquí) que le reprendía de niño cuando él le aseguraba que había visto fantasmas bajando las escaleras del último piso; «los fantasmas no existen», le repetía una y otra vez, _v__á__yase al demonio, Señ__ora Gywngar_.

Sólo una cosa le preocupaba más que las brujas mismas, y eso era esas dos princesas que no tuvo ni tiempo de conocer cuando ya las habían raptado.

Ellas le agradaban, y aunque no fuera así, él había sido nombrado caballero apenas unos meses atrás, lo que le traía severas reglas de comportamiento con su obligación era honrar a las damas y asegurar su bienestar, por lo tanto sabía que debía encontrar a las dos jóvenes desaparecidas. Además, sentía que aún podía hacer rabiar aún más a la princesa rubia y provocarle más de esas muecas de enfado a las que él se había aficionado tanto en estos días.

* * *

En el reino de Case, la orfebrería y la minería eran las actividades comerciales principales y la mayoría de los aldeanos se decantaban por esa profesión, pocos tenían el espíritu genuino de caballeros. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero algunos estaban tan interesados en las riquezas de los metales y piedras preciosas que casi podía ver un par de diamantes en sus ojos en lugar de pupilas. Muchos guardias y caballeros no eran naturales de ese país, eran contratados de Astra e incluso Clefta. En estos momentos, Ascot se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con la situación por la que estaban pasando. Aunque dudaba de que cualquier persona cuerda se sintiera cómoda con los acontecimientos.

Ascot se había recostado en su cama, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Sentía una enorme impotencia e incomodidad con su anfitrión con el problema que amenazaba con destruir a Paires desde el interior.

Llegar a un país extranjero y tener que comunicarle a su soberano que habían perdido a dos de sus hijas no era un trago fácil de pasar.

Sobre todo considerando que nadie había pedido su ayuda. Los cuatros se habían internado al bosque solitos y porque se les dio la gana… y ahora ocurría esto…

Sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada estiró su brazo y tomó su daga del mueble junto a su cama y la observó atentamente. Le gustaba recorrer con la mirada cada detalle que la conformaba, el escudo de Case brillaba a la luz de una pobre vela que prometía consumirse en cualquier momento.

Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana sin saber que lo hacía en el mismo momento en que Umi también contemplaba el cielo que se extendía interminable frente a ellos como una extensión de su propio corazón. Pero la luna brillaba, tenue, menguante, y esa luz se esparció a lo más profundo de su ser, les reconfortó y por alguna razón les convenció de que todo estaría mejor.

Ninguno de los dos se percató, sin embargo, de la lenta figura enfundada en ropas oscuras que atravesaba los jardines justo debajo de sus ventanas, siguiendo el camino trazado por la pálida luz de la luna.

* * *

.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que me acompañan en esta historia, tanto a los que me han comenzado a seguir y me han dejado un review como a todos los anónimos que nos han acompañado en silencio ¡Venga, denme un nombre para poder agradecerles personalmente!

.

**Amandacefiro**. Creo que este cap. sirvió para aclarar algunas cosas... y otras no jajaja. Pero igual ya vas a poder dormir tranquila por las noches jeje. ¡Besos y abrazos para ti también!

**TsukihimePrincess**. ¿Nova? ¿En serio? Mmm fíjate nada más, no había pensado en Nova jajaja pero tienes razón, dice cosas locas y psicópatas como Nova je, tal vez la incluya en algún momento en el futuro, cuando esté más cuerda jaja ¡Muchos besos!

**Xulder2012**. ¿Ferio haciendo de las suyas con Fuu? ¿Yo escribí eso? Jajajaja Eso sí, te prometo que el primer lemon FxF que haga te lo voy a dedicar a ti jajaja. Lo del cinturón de castidad... Tal vez nunca se usó en la vida real, pero es una excelente oportunidad y una excusa para quemarle la piel a alguien y marcarla como ganado jajajaja :P Ok, basta de charla y vete a escribir mi capítulo HxL de Bereshyt :p

.

Por cierto, si son de los que gustan de las tradiciones y cultura japonesa, sólo recordarles que el 7 de julio es la celebración del Tanabata, o fiesta de las estrellas, el día en que se recuerda la leyenda del amor entre Orihime y Hikoboshi es también la ocasión perfecta para que nosotros podamos pedirle un deseo a las estrellas, no hay que desaprovecharlo jeje.

¡Sean felices! :)


End file.
